swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Day
thumb|400px|right|Tutorial Video by waffles497 Life Day is an event. It is the SWG version of Christmas. Every year 2 gifts are given out by the Developers to everybody in-game. One gift is for people to open themselves, and the other gift is for you to trade with a friend. Life Day is upon us! One of the most important Wookiee customs is Life Day. On this day, extended Wookiee families gather and celebrate a day of joy and harmony as promised by the Tree of Life. Traditionally celebrated on the Wookiee home world Kashyyyk, Life Day is a time to reflect on the renewal of life and to remember those who have passed on. Wookiees greatly value morality, courage, compassion and loyalty. As part of this sacred and ancient Wookiee tradition is that of the honor family . An honor family comprises a Wookiee's closest friends and companions. These family members pledge a commitment to lay down their lives for one another as well as members of any honor families these individuals may have. Wookiees will often brave adverse conditions to make it home for this holiday as it is an important time for family bonding and thankfulness. Even the Imperial blockade that is stationed around their enslaved home world can not keep Wookiees from recognizing this most important day. In recent years, Life Day traditions have been adopted by many species across the galaxy. Originally, the celebration was held once every three years, but as the joyous holiday has spread through the galaxy, many species and cultures hold the celebration once a year. 2009 gifts The Life Day Celebration for 2009 year adds a few new gifts to the rewards that can be purchased with tokens but otherwise replicates many of the previous years successful highlights. Players go to Wayfar, Dearic, or Doaba Guerfel to get their badge and presents from the huge Life Day tree: a Life Day Gift Box for themselves and a Life Day Gift Box for a Friend. Also, there is a vendor, one for the rebels, one for the imperials, that give out life day gifts for propaganda tokens. Players can collect as many tokens as they want a day, but only have 30 minute time limit to collect them, and only one opportunity is allowed per day. There are two tasks, one for each faction, for which 5 tokens are awarded for each success, or 15 if you're Special Forces. Imperials are told to smash presents while Rebels are tasked with decorating young Wroshyr trees. ;Rewards bought with Tokens : *Kowakian Monkey Lizard House Pet *Kashyyyk Elite Hunter Bandolier *Holo-Entertainment Table *Family Bonds (Painting of Chewbacca and Family) *Bantha Surprise Recipe *Proton Chair *Pocket Aquarium *Life Day Decorated Young Wroshyr Tree *Young Wroshyr Tree *Life Day Pile of Presents *Blackmail Package (Imperial) or List of Favors (Rebel) - both give you 50 GCW pts *Decorative Wookiee-ookiees *Decorative Hoth Chocolate *Life Day Jacket/Holiday Jacket *Rustic Fireplace *Kashyyykian Fireplace *Large Hanging Lamp *Small Hanging Lamp *Life Day 2009 Painting *Life Day Kowakian Monkey-Lizard Costume Instructions *Holiday Holoshroud See also: Saun Dann is back offering another quest with rewards. 2008 gifts thumb|300px|right The Life Day Celebration for last year. Players went to Wayfar, Dearic, or Doaba Guerfel to get their badge and presents from the huge Life Day tree: a Life Day Gift Box for themselves and a Life Day Gift Box for a Friend. Also, there is a vendor, one for the rebels, one for the imperials, that give out life day gifts for propaganda tokens. Players can collect as many tokens as they want a day, but only have 30min time limit to collect them, and only one time limit is allowed per day. You get 5 tokens or 15 if you're Special Forces per pile of presents you smash for the imperial, or life day trees you decorate for the rebels. ;Rewards bought with Tokens : *Kowakian Monkey Lizard House Pet *Kashyyyk Elite Hunter Bandolier *Holo-Entertainment Table *Family Bonds (Painting of Chewbacca and Family) *Bantha Surprise Recipe *Proton Chair *Pocket Aquarium *Life Day Decorated Young Wroshyr Tree *Young Wroshyr Tree *Life Day Pile of Presents *Blackmail Package (Imperial) or List of Favors (Rebel) - both give you 50 GCW pts See also: Saun Dann which offers another quest with rewards. 2007 gifts thumb|300px|right A player went to a Life Day Tree at either Kachirho, Coronet or in front Theed cantina. He would be able to examine the Wroshyr tree and find a gift box for him and another for a friend. The player's gift always contained the same gifts while the other one that would be given to your friend is some random other gift. *Ancient Life Day painting (Standard gift) *Hanging Life Day Orb (Standard gift) *Kachirho Wall Cornucopia *Life Day Lamp *Wookie Life Day Necklace *Wookie Home Banner Kit (It creates one of the three Life Day Home Banner Stand of your choice) 2006 gifts ;Decorations : *Life Day Bunting *Life Day Wreath *Miniature Life Day Tree *Life Day Incense Burner ;Paintings : *Life Day Painting (Proud Wookiee) *Life Day Painting (Gift giving Wookiees) *Life Day Painting (Kashyyyk at night) *Life Day Painting (Red Robed Wookiee) *Life Day Painting (Wookiee with pups) 2005 gifts *Memories Past *Pilgrimage *Triumph *Wookiee Rifle Display *Wookiee Ceremonial Shield *Wookiee Hero Figurine *Miniature Wroshyr Tree *Special gift: An Energetic Lifeday Orb 2004 gifts *Wookiee Life Day Orb *Wookiee Life Day Robe (available only to Wookiee players) *Life Day Kashyyyk Painting *Life Day Matriarch Painting *Life Day Patriarch Painting 2003 gifts *A Piece of Art (Flames) *A Piece of Art (Swan) *A Piece of Art (Spikes) *Wookiee Life Day Orb *Wookiee Life Day Robe Trivia * When a gift is opened, a giant tree forms around the character, and the song "Augie's Great Municipal Band" from The Phantom Menace is played. External links *[http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/players/content.vm?id=66922&resource=features The official Star Wars: Galaxies website, which elaborates on the customs of Life Day.] *Fan site elaborating on the holiday special. *Star Wars.com's article "The Forest of Gargantuans.," which details all early appearances of Kashyyyk and the wookiee family in the EU. * Category:Events Category:Life Day